I Think His Name Is
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: Jane has unfortunate luck.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: Here's another creation muses won't stop sending me ideas! I must write all ideas that come!**_

**I Think His Name Is …**

_by_** Mamoru's Playmate**

_**Prologue**_

"So, Jane, say you and me have a few drinks before you head home? I know you're going to need it!"

"Darcy, no I told you me and Donald are just having a few issues and me going to the bar will just make things worse."

"Jane, admit it you're scared of the guy?"

"I am not scared of Donald."

"Jane, when you guys first met it was like the honeymoon period. Now that you guys are married Donald has changed. He used to think astrophysics was cool and support you, but now that you haven't found anything out of the ordinary he thinks your job is a joke."

"Donald doesn't think my job is lame he just says I'm not going to find any little green men on Mars because they don't exist."

"That's what I'm trying to say, Jane. And the good doctor has taken to the bottle because his wife keeps looking for fantasy land in the sky that doesn't exist. I believe in you, Jane and I believe one day you will find what your looking for, but until then lets go have a drink."

"Fine, Darcy, you win."

"Well, Darcy, I do believe it's time for me to go home. Hee hee hee!"

"Jane, let me call you a cab."

"I'll be fine, Darcy, it's not like this is the first time I've walked home drunk before. I don't live to far from here I know I can make it."

"Are you sure, Jane?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Darcy. I'll see you tomorrow at the lab." And Jane walked out of the bar. She stumbled and fell a few times on her way. Then suddenly a unknown man came up behind Jane and pulled her into the alley.

The man was forceful with Jane as he laid her on the alley floor and pulled at her pants and ripped off her panties. Then the guy inserted himself inside Jane. As the guy finished with Jane another guy came and ripped the guy off of Jane and tossed him against the wall. Then he checked on Jane and she thrashed about hitting her head on the concrete. Before she passed out she all she saw was strands of blonde hair. After Jane passed out the guy made her decent as he carried her off to the hospital.

Jane awoke in a hospital unaware of how she got there.

"Excuse me, Nurse, how did I get here?"

"You don't remember? You had a very cute male friend that brought you in!"

"My friend? Did he tell you his name?"

"No, he didn't. He just said you needed some help and that you had been hurt. Do you remember anything?"

"No, just that I had a few drinks with my girlfriend."

"Oh, then you don't remember what happened."

"Thor, your late."

"Sorry, I had some business to attend to before coming in."

"Listen, I know you're popular with the ladies, but you need to start being on time. If you continue to come in late I'm going to have to let you go. You're my best bartender and I'd hate to let you go."

"I hear you. I saved a woman tonight. She was way to drunk to even know she was being raped. That's why I was late. Who knows what would have happened to her if I didn't step in! She could have been killed."

"Fine, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Donald, I don't know why Jane hasn't come home yet. She should have been there by now. Listen, Jane is my best friend and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her or her dreams. I don't even want to get into you and Jane's relationship. Good-bye." And Darcy hung up the phone.

"You look like you could use a nice stiff drink."

"I need more then that. My best friend's husband is about to drive me nuts. He acts like I'm his wife's keeper."

"Sounds like your friend needs a new man."

"It's soo easy for a bartender to have all the answers to life's problems. She's an astrophysicist and he's a doctor. In the beginning he supported her dreams to find life in the stars. Then after they got married he changed his tune and told her that she'd never find those little green men that lived on Mars because they didn't exist."

"I see. Maybe she needs to find another guy."

"That's what I tell her all the time. She refuses to leave the asshole. He's even broken her nose, giving her several black eyes and the list goes on."

"So, he's a woman beater. Too bad your friend isn't still here I could work my charms on her."

"She doesn't need to be getting mixed up in another relationship until she's done with this asshole."

"Sounds like she needs to make a move fast before she can't make a choice at all."

"Damn, I got to take this call I'll be right back."

_**To Be Continued … … …**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: Thank you to all that have read and reviewed this!**_

**I Think His Name Is …**

_by_** Mamoru's Playmate**

**Chapter One**

Darcy picked up her phone, "Hello."

"Darcy, it's me Jane. I need you to come and pick me up. And I think it would be good idea if I spent the night at your place tonight."

"Why, Jane? You know Donald has been calling my phone looking for you!"

"I'm not in the mood to answer questions right now just come and get me. I'm at the hospital," then Jane hung up.

Darcy walked back to the bar.

"I'm sorry I have to go pick up my friend."

"Well, I hope to see you in here again. Maybe next time I'll be here when you're with your friend."

"Me and my friend regulars in here when I can get her away from her husband or the lab." And Darcy left the bar to go pick up Jane from the hospital.

"OMG, Jane, what happened to you?"

"I got attacked on the way home. I don't remember what happened," cried Jane. "All I know is that I can't go home tonight! Who knows what Donald will do to me, Darcy!"

"Fine you can stay with me tonight, Jane, but you need to talk to Donald tomorrow."

"I will. I promise," Jane continued to cry.

Darcy hugged her oldest and dearest friend.

"Everything will be okay, Jane. Maybe you need to think about ending it with Donald. There are other fish in the sea, Jane."

"You don't understand, Darcy, Donald is just needs some R & R and he'll be back to his old self in no time."

"I think he is his old self. You never know, Jane, maybe he's always been a woman beater!"

"He is not a woman beater! He just has bad days at work!"

"He has bad days at work when he gets drunk and gives you a few black eyes and some broken bones for your trouble, Jane!"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Darcy."

"That's the problem, Jane, you don't want to talk about it. You can sleep on the couch, Jane, and you should know where to find the extra pillows and blankets."

Jane cried herself to sleep on Darcy's couch.

Darcy woke in the morning to find Jane curled up in a ball on her couch asleep. She felt bad at how she had acted towards her best friend, but it had to be said. Only Jane could do something about Donald and she choose not to.

A few hours later Jane woke up to Darcy arguing with somebody on the phone.

"No, I don't know where she is, Donald, just like I told you last night I'm not her keeper!"

_I know you don't like me. It's because I broke up your little girl group!_

"Nobody likes you because your an asshole, Donald," said Darcy then she hung up the phone. "Good morning, Jane!"

"I see Donald is looking for me. Guess it's time for me to go home."

"Jane, you can't let him win! Right now you have the upper hand. You can just move away from here and start over."

"All my research is here! I just can't abandon it now I'm soo close to finding something."

"Jane, the only thing your close to finding is a room with padded walls."

"I thought you believed in me, Darcy?"

"I do, Jane, but we haven't found anything yet."

"If I give up Donald wins and I'm not about to let that happen! I'm going home. I'll see you at the lab tomorrow."

"Fine, Jane! I'll see you tomorrow. _It's your funeral if you go home!_" And Jane left Darcy's apartment and went home.

Jane had went to her lab to look over data. Donald had shown up at Jane's lab and let himself in.

"So, I guess this is were you where hiding last night!"

Jane was startled by Donald's voice, "Yes!"

"What is wrong with you, Jane? You pay more mind to these stupid machines then to me! How many times do I have to tell you your little green men don't exist," in a fit of rage Donald started breaking Jane's equipment.

"Stop! I need this equipment, Donald," yelled Jane.

"You need a real job," Donald yelled back as he continued to break Jane's equipment.

Darcy walked into the lab as Donald was destroying it and Jane was trying to stop him. Then Darcy saw the most horrifying event ever she witnessed Jane getting a beating from Donald. "OMG!"

Donald turned around and noticed that Darcy was there. Jane was out cold on the floor while Donald was still beating her. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see everything I need to see before I call the cops! What happened to you, Donald? You used to be so supportive of Jane's research ad soo loving to her. You've already caused her to have several miscarriages..."

"What?"

"How does feel to know you're a baby killer? Especially your own unborn children!"

Donald sat there in thought for a minute, "LIAR! If Jane was ever pregnant she would have told me."

"What if she was scared because you beat her ass all the time? She wouldn't know how you would take it! You'd probably accuse her of screwing around!"

Donald knew Darcy was right. He didn't even respond and walked out of Jane's lab.

"Hey, where are you going? You can't leave until the cops get here," yelled Darcy as she was dialing the emergency number.

_**To Be Continued … … …**_

_**Author's Notes: Here's the next little teaser for JIF (Journey Into Fetishes). The full chapter can be found at my personal archive: mplayfiction(dot)freezoka(dot)net I also accepting author's who would like to contribute to the site!**_

**Journey Into Fetishes**

_by _**Mamoru's Playmate**

**Chapter One Teaser**

"I came here with my best friend and she drove us here. And recently she left the party with a guy and took her car keys with her."

"Damn! I'm sorry maybe I can help you out and take you where you need to go."

"Right now I feel like getting fucked up beyond belief and having amazingly wild sex with a guy I don't even know."

"I can certainly help you with that! Let us go before the cops crash this party."

"Okay, before I totally forget what is your name?"

"Just call me Loki." And Darcy left the party with the mysterious young man.

"Just so you know I don't live on campus. I live in the studio apartment above my parents garage."

"Thank you for telling me, but just like you I've been drinking tonight. So, I not leaving campus tonight, but you are welcome to stay with me."

Darcy pulled out a little silver cigarette case and pulled out a joint. Loki stared at Darcy with a joint hanging out of her mouth.

"I see you smoke that stuff. I hate the smell of it and it makes me sick to my stomach. My idiot brother loves the stuff. He even grows his own stash."

"I'm sorry it's just when I drink I get a carving for a smoke."

"Maybe you can help me with something while I'm helping you forget your carving for that nasty smelling shit."

"You don't seem to be the type that would have a brother. Ever since I moved into the apartment above the garage I can do anything I want including having boys in my room!"

"You seem to have a very sheltered life."

"That's what my best friend tells me. She has made me sneak out of my bedroom at night just to hang out with the football team. My best friend was a cheerleader in high school."

"Ah, all cheerleaders get around!"

**WANT MORE?**

**MPLAYFICTION(DOT)FREEZOKA(DOT)NET**

_**(The chapter is only available in full here!)**_


End file.
